


Uselessness

by Metric_Mayhem



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Mystery Tanteisha: Katori no Nazotoki File, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Can be seen as friendship or otherwise, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: After numerous faceoffs with Bengary's robot failed in one day, Ernest has feelings of self-doubt. (Based on Episode 22 of the anime)





	Uselessness

Ernest knew better than to challenge what was far more powerful than he. How odd that he had felt such searing jealousy, and over something inhuman at that. A robot that a kid made, more specifically a robot of Bengary’s creation, would make him feel…inapt. Useless. Good for nothing.

A day after Katrielle had solved the mystery of the robot’s supposed malfunction, and she was given a box of cookies as a thank you. Those cookies in which the bot had baked. How convenient that it came just as he was going to serve her his own batch of sweets!

And to which the detective declined, opting instead to eat it tomorrow. Or next week. Or the following month.

Deciding to take a walk outside for a moment, she left him to his own devices.

All he could do then was sit on the couch, head in his hands, and lament.

The cookies were completely malformed, his help sometime prior during the investigation proved fruitless, and it was very well possible even she was fed up with his assistance.

“Chin up, Pinstripes. The cookies might not have been top-notch, but there’s always next time,” Sherl looked up at the boy.

“Yeah, I guess. But… this isn’t really about the cookies.”

His voice wavered. “I just…I think I’m just useless.”

“Eh? Why would you say that?”

“I think I just get in the way most of the time… Aside maybe a couple of things, I…”

The front door of the agency opened to Katrielle coming back in with what looked like a small shopping bag.

“I’m back!”

Sherl leered at the bag she held. “Now of all times you decided on going to the store again?”

“I was just making a quick run to the market! We were out of milk. And I wanted to enjoy the cookies!”

She raised a brow, looking to see her assistant slumped over. His hands ran through the curls of his hair as if he was trying to calm himself, but to no avail. It was plain as day to see what he was upset about, and she couldn’t help but partly blame herself for letting it get out of hand.

Placing the bag on the table, she left to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses and returned to sit next to Ernest.

The first glass of milk was poured out and placed down on the table.

“Have some milk. They always make cookies taste better.”

“I’m not hungry…”

“Well, I am. I’ll help myself to everything if you won’t!”

He looked up from his hands to see she took one of the cookies he made and bit into it.

She somewhat struggled to eat, the burned and dried bits mixing in with its sweetness. But overall, she munched it down before taking another one and doing the same as she took a swig of milk. When she was given a confused look, she gave a small smile in return.

“You know, I…I can tell I haven’t been entirely…thankful for what you do.”

“Huh…?”

“But, I want you to at least know that I…I do notice. I notice how much consideration and hard work you do to help me.”

“Miss Layton… I can’t sort through papers or sharpen pencils, heck, I can’t even bake the cookies right.”

“So there’s a few things that you aren’t good at. Not everyone’s good at everything, and as much as I tease you over it, I don’t expect you to be.”

“I’m pretty sure other people say otherwise, like how I’m good for nothing.”

Katrielle frowned. That was something she might have said before as well, wasn’t it?

“I’ll let you in on a small secret. If not for you bursting in my office that day and…deciding on being my assistant, this office wouldn’t really be running as smooth as it does.”

His eyes widened. “What…What do you mean?”

“Well, I haven’t been that great when it comes to organizing, you’ve noticed that. Correspondences I’d almost always have to be reminded of… and there’s probably a lot of things I can’t even begin to list.”

She took his hands and covered them with hers. “But you… You do so much around here. More so than I deserve, frankly. Just know that the agency just isn’t the agency you. And you’re much more important than you think—regardless of what  _anyone_  says.”

A small gasp came from his lips and she saw his eyes welled up with tears. He shuffled around in place as if he wanted something.

She sighed and let go of his hands. “Alright, alright. Com’ere, you.”

He was pulled into a hug that he promptly accepted. His back was patted and he laughed, happy that his work wasn’t for naught.

Sherl smiled, glad to see that Ernest was finally getting credit where it was due. Which reminded him…

“Well, while the gravy train is still rolling,” the dog cleared his throat, “I think it’s time you recognize the many contributions  _I’ve_  made to the agency too.”

Katrielle rolled her eyes. “Yes, you’re important too. Now stop ruining the moment.”


End file.
